


Pestilence

by Raya_Varran



Series: Omegaverse - The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels packs are called flocks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Anna Milton, Brainwashing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'll Explain Later, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, John hits Dean at one point, Mother Hen Dean Winchester, Multi, Nesting Dean Winchester, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Other, Pack Dynamics, Past Child Neglect, The Winchester Family, first heat, slight trigger warning for child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raya_Varran/pseuds/Raya_Varran
Summary: Everyone had been sure Dean would be an alpha. He was very protective over his brother, he handled every argument well in the community, which made him a great leader and, well, he was also big and strong for a boy his age.Some speculated beta, just because he didn't force his opinion on others.Nobody had even imagined he would be an omega. Sure, Dean was often found taking care of the younger children and he was always mother-henning Sam, but male omegas were so incredibly rare that no one had thought of it. Male omegas were a mutation. They were useless, according to the Angels and they were sex slaves according to Demons. They were to be pitied according to Humans.Male omegas either ended up as some knothead’s trophy wife or a prostitute.Yet on May 2nd -his little brother’s birthday nonetheless- his first heat started.





	1. Make a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Sammy. I hope you like the surprise.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Sammy! Happy birthday to you!”, the family sang to the now eleven-year-old boy.

“Make a wish, Sammy.” his brother said smiling.

Dean was finally smiling again after being constantly so gloomy and so worried. They, John, Dean, and Sam, had been living with Bobby Singer for one and a half year now. Sure, Bobby’s Community didn’t have that much money to spare, because they weren't all biologically related, but they had each other.

After John became the Head Alpha -because he was the only alpha, bear in mind- he became friends with Bobby. Bobby and Karen became in return very fond of John’s kids and often volunteered to babysit. At first, Dean didn’t like that. He saw taking care of Sammy as his job, but he opened up to Bobby and Karen soon after that. They sometimes jokingly said that it was because of Karen’s pie.

 

John changed too. Before he would often leave for days, having Dean do all the work a mother and a father should do. Sometimes he didn’t come home for a week, but mostly he just came home drunk. He had always meant well, but after the death of his wife, he had lost his way. He had been the one who hadn’t been able to save her. Mary was dead because of him. He had been in Dean’s room with both of his sons when they suddenly heard Mary yell. What followed was the smell of smoke. John had handed a six months old Sammy to Dean and told him to take his brother outside as fast as he could. John had wanted to go after Mary, but the sudden flames had cut him off of her. She had been in the nursery. He had known that. If he hadn’t checked in their bedroom first, she would’ve been alive by now. He couldn’t handle the guilt without alcohol. So he drank.

Every night after work, he’d go to a bar and then stumbled home drunk where Dean had already made the apartment ready for the night. All the dishes would be done, all the lights would be off, Sammy would have packed his bag for the next day and Dean would’ve locked the door. One night after he came home, he saw that the TV of their cheap apartment was still on. He didn’t remember why it had pissed him off so much that night but had been so bad that Dean had woken up because of the angry pheromones.

When Dean came downstairs, John turned his full alpha rage on Dean. He didn’t remember what he had been screaming about, be he still remembered that when Dean told him that he should probably lie down, John had hit him. He had _hit_ his own son.

Sam hadn’t told anyone ever that he had seen it.

The next day John had woken up on the couch, with a blanket over him, a bucket in reach and a glass of water with ibuprofen. It had been midday and John immediately jumped up, because he had been late for work. He had also immediately regretted that. His head hurt like hell.

“Dad, I already called them and told then you would stay home sick…” a shy voice told him. Dean.

Suddenly, he got mad again. “Son, you should’ve woken me up hours ago! Who’s gonna pay for the apartment if I don’t work, huh? Not you that’s for fucking sure!” he had yelled at his son.

“I’m sorry” Dean had muttered. John had been towering over him by then.

“And why aren’t you at school? I’ve spent so much time and effort in getting you two to school and here you are slacking off! Fucking useless!”

“It’s Saturday, dad… Please, it’s Saturday”

John hadn’t listened.

“Am I the only one in this household that thinks of anyone but himself? And where the hell is Sam? Or did he decide to ditch you as well?”

“Sammy’s at a friend’s house. Dad, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” his son had said, avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly the memory of the night before came back to him. Now he looked he saw that Dean had a bruise on the side of his head.

“I’m sorry…” Dean had still been whimpering, his eyes closed in fear of being hit again.

The anger had immediately turned into protectiveness and John had knelt down before his twelve-year-old son. He hadn’t dared to touch him yet.

“Oh no, Dean…” 

Dean still had had his eyes closed.

“Don’t be sorry, Dean. Please, don’t be sorry. I should be sorry. I _am_ sorry. Dean… Please look at me.”

Dean could smell the anger leaving and the scent of protection and family return. He had opened his eyes and looked at his father. A little timid, but he did. John had sighed, his eyes full of tears, and he had picked his son up. They hugged, while a litany of _I’m sorry_ left Johns mouth. He had held his son and told him how amazing he was, how much he had done for this family, how little John had done for this family…

That evening when Sam came back from his friend, the boy acted rather cold and his coolness turned to anger when John told them they would leave again

“I’ve just made some friends, dad! Why do we have to leave again?”

But instead of the usual anger that followed every protest in their house, John had sighed and told Sam that, yes they would leave, but once they got to their new home, they would never move again. He had promised it. They then had left to go live in an heirloom from John's father. The Bunker.

John had been there as a child and he remembered it as a dark and gloomy place with boring books and alphas overcompensating every grain of knowledge they didn’t have with random objects and wealthy looking clothes. There hadn’t been an omega or even a beta. Only alphas were allowed. John had hated it because of that.

Or maybe John had hated it because it had been the last memory he had of his parents and it didn’t even include his mother. His parents had vanished after that.

When he had finally returned it still looked gloomy, but Sam and Dean loved it.

“Dean, it’s like the Bat Cave!” was one of the first things the youngest son had said.

Dean had found it just as gloomy as John, but after a couple of days of hard work –mostly cleaning and getting everything to work again- if felt homier already. Dean and Sam had their own rooms. They had even found a dungeon, which they hadn’t told John about yet.

One day Bobby, John’s new boss, had approached the single father at work to ask him to join his community. Because he would then be the only alpha, John would become head Alpha, but most importantly his sons would have a family. All that was asked was that they would be allowed to use the bunker as a Community House and that he’d quit drinking, which John still did. He did his best to let his sons sleep when he returned home now, though.

John agreed with Bobby and so became the lead Alpha. Sam still didn’t trust him sometimes. Dean would still flinch a little when John became angry. John knew that he still wasn’t perfect, but he tried. Bobby, Karen, and Ellen were there to help.

 

So now, Dean was smiling, Sam was telling everyone how excited he was for the party that afternoon and John joked with his friends.

“What did you wish for, son?” John asked Sam.

“That you guys would stop calling me Sammy. I’m eleven now!”

Dean grinned and began removing the candles from the birthday cake. “Well, you know what happens when you tell others what you wish for, dontcha Sammy?”

Sam cursed and called his brother a jerk when suddenly Dean was turning pale.

“Dean? Are you okay, boy?” Bobby asked as he took his temperature.

“Looks like a fever.” he said and started to help him up, “You should go back to bed.”

“What about Sam’s birthday party?”

“Don’t worry, Dean. I don’t mind.” his little brother said, but Dean wasn’t having it.

“Yeah kid, we’ll call you downstairs when everyone comes over.”, Bobby added.

“We’ve been planning it for forever! C’mon, I don’t feel that bad…”

John stood up and looked into Dean’s eyes. “Go to bed Dean. At least catch a few hours. And like Bobby said, we’ll call you downstairs when the fun starts.”

It wasn’t John’s reasoning that made Dean go upstairs. It was the fact that John said it. It was the fact that an alpha said it.

It wasn’t until Bobby had left Dean in the guest room alone that he had noticed how uncomfortable his nether regions were feeling. No matter how he would lay down, they would feel uncomfortable. Somewhere in his mind, he got excited.

_This might be my first rut! Sam would get a strong alpha brother for his birthday!_

_Wow, slow down, cowboy. It’s probably just a fever. Jo only just got better, remember? A bunch of other kids had a fever as well. You have spent a lot of time with them._

Still, he couldn’t help but be a little excited. He wanted to go downstairs and ask, but he couldn’t.

_Why not? My fever isn’t that high._

_Dad said I had to go to sleep. I have to listen to him._

Somehow, that was enough reason for him. He closed his eyes and dreamt away.

 

Somewhere in his dreams, he felt like drowning, freezing in fact, until someone wrapped him up in a blanket. It was strange, but he continued his nap.

 

When Dean woke up again he smelled the strong smell of worried alpha. It came from his dad.

_That’s strange, he has never smelled so strongly before… He has never smelled so worried…_

“Alpha?”

His dad was worried, so now it was Dean’s job to calm him down.

“I’m fine, Alpha.”

“ _An omega… An omega… Why an omega?_ ” his father kept on mumbling.

He sat up, noticing that he was wrapped up in his father’s jacket. He looked at it for a second, before burying his face in it. The jacket smelled so much better than his father right now. It didn’t smell like panic or fear. It just smelled like joy. Dean remembered John last wearing this when they went bowling together. The smell calmed him enough to get out of bed and sit down on the floor next to John. John stiffened as Dean cuddled into him. Dean was confused. This was supposed to calm his father, not to panic him further. His dad should smell like how that jacket smelled, happy. Right now he just smells like worry.

“Alpha?” Dean tried again. John was still mumbling “ _Why an omega?_ ” over and over. Dean began purring, not in contentment, but to calm his Alpha down. It didn't quite do that, but it did seem to snap John out of his trance.

“It- it’s okay, son. It’s okay. Nothing to worry about” John finally said after a while. He wrapped his arms around his son and held him tight. John held him like he would lose him.

Somehow Dean caught that. “I’m not going anywhere, alpha. I have to take care of Sammy, remember. I’m safe here, aren’t I?” and more things like that that would help calm his Alpha down.

Suddenly, John picked up his son again and put him back to bed. “You need sleep, son. I can’t- ”, he took a deep breath and continued, “I can’t deal with this right now.”

Dean felt like he had been hit in the face. Was he not being good enough?

 

They brought Dean back to his room in the bunker. Over the next couple of days, he was visited by Pamela and Missouri, the community doctors, who confirmed that Dean was indeed one hundred percent omega. Ellen, Bobby, and Karen came by to take care of him. They would change the wet sheets, feed him, make sure he wasn’t dehydrated and urge him to go to sleep. Dean really couldn’t sleep. He wanted to see his Alpha first.

Sammy came by too of course. He stayed longer than the others and often cuddled with Dean, who felt like he constantly needed to prove he can take care of and comfort the kid. Every time Sam walked in, Dean had rearranged the pillows and blankets for a new nest. John's jacket was always put close to his head. Every time Sam noticed that Dean was a little discontent with how his nest looked, he sneaked pillows from his own room and later from other rooms, with help from Jo.

John didn’t check on his son again. Dean had never missed his dad so much as he did now. It felt like John had left to live on the other side of the planet without saying goodbye. Dean felt rejected and often asked for John. John was the only alpha in his family. John smelled like family, protection, and safeness. Sammy smelled like family too, but not like protection. Sammy smelled like someone you need to protect. Cuddling with Sammy made him feel useful omega, but he missed that blanket of protection that only John could provide. Even though Dean spent his entire first heat in bed, he barely slept. His groin still kind of hurt and his ass was constantly wet.

On the last day though, John finally gave in and spent the entire day with his son. He leaned up against the headboard as Dean finally fell asleep in his lap.

The next day, Dean felt like he could finally think again.

 

He panicked.


	2. Sit with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass has a crush on Dean. Don't tell anyone

Castiel had recently got a new room. Mother had told him she was very proud of him. He and his beta sister Hannah managed to get straight A’s the last school year and so Mother Naomi had decided that they would both get their own room.

He had a strict morning routine that no one was allowed to interfere. Not that anyone would. Every angel had almost the same one and was not allowed longer than fifteen minutes in the bathrooms. They had to go in and out orderly, so the Flock wouldn’t get dysfunctional. Castiel hated when that happened.

His sister Annabiel got punished for last week’s morning routine jam. It wasn’t her fault at all, but she refused to have the little children take the blame for something so stupid. Her words, not Castiel’s. Rules were there to be followed.

Big brother Gabriel was less brave than Annabiel. He had run away five years ago. Castiel shivered every time he thought of it. Was leaving the Flock and your responsibilities not the worst decision you could take? He might have been one of the Archangels, but he had never understood the responsibility of his job as an Alpha. According to Naomi, Castiel did.

Someone else who was following in those two rebel angel’s footsteps was Balthazar. The only reason he followed the bathroom schedule, was because of Castiel’s somewhat panicked nagging. Balthazar often came home late or was talking to not-angels. Sometimes Castiel wished he had the courage of his ex-roommate.

Especially with talking to humans. Like, for school and during class, they were allowed on-topic conversation and Castiel had been perfectly fine with that.

Then Dean Winchester showed up in class, sat down next to Castiel and all Castiel could think about was how he could ask Mother for being allowed to sit next to Dean during lunch. Especially after a couple of times, Dean began calling him Cass and the angel could feel the proverbial butterflies in his belly. He wasn't sure if his feelings were platonic. Cass had never felt like this for anyone. He wanted to sit with Dean talk with Dean, even hold Dean. Dean was unpresented, but what he would present as didn’t matter. Dean was a boy. Boys cannot mate with boys; those are the rules. Castiel would have to find himself a sweet omega girl because he was a male Alpha with a big future. 

Still, Castiel hoped for an opportunity to talk to him outside of class. They talked about the homework and teachers and Dean made jokes and references that Castiel didn’t understand. Castiel never joked back. He only grinned. Not because he technically wasn’t allowed to speak to Dean, but because he got all tong tied every time Dean smiled at him.

And then suddenly Dean didn’t show up to class. Maybe Dean was just sick. That was probably it. He’ll be better in no time. Castiel’s siblings told him he still stank of stress.

Castiel got even more worried when he tried to casually ask the teachers because they just looked pained and told him that Dean was fine. Like that wasn’t ominous at all. Dean hadn’t shown up the entire week.

The stink got worse. He told his siblings it was about the pressure of school and his new status as Future Seraph. He said he’ll get used to it.

 

So every day after Castiel had finished his morning routine, he took time to pray for Dean to come back to school.

It wasn’t until physics class, the class where he sat next to Dean, that he finally saw him again.

Only it wasn’t what Castiel had prayed for.

Dean smelled like omega. Dean was an omega. A male omega. He wasn’t even wearing real scent blockers, only a leather jacket that smelled like worried alpha and was a little too big.

There would be no way that Castiel would be allowed to talk to Dean outside of class now. Male omegas were wrong and talking to them was a sin, even if they used to be your friend.

But Dean was the only friend Castiel had and the angel wasn't sure if he could go on without the freckled boy.

Dean sat down in his seat, avoiding everyone’s eyes. He was clearly uncomfortable with everyone staring.

When Castiel sat down Dean didn’t smile like he usually did. The smell of the leather jacket annoyed the young alpha. It smelled like Dean’s alpha didn’t know how to take care of him. Who was his alpha anyway? Did the Winchester Community even have an alpha? Oh, that’s right. It’s probably Dean’s father. Dean never told anything about his father. Is he even on good terms with the man?

He suddenly heard a small whine next to him. It was too quiet to be heard by anyone but Castiel.

“Dean… Are you okay?” he asked softly. Dean looked very self-conscious.

“Just peachy.”

“You look nervous. Is this about-”

“Yeah, it’s about my heat! Now shut the fuck up!” Dean almost growled.

Castiel’s mouth quickly shut. He bit his lip. This wasn't going to be a fun class, filled with jokes and references. Cass had even watched the first movie of Star Wars, so he would understand some! He kept his mouth shut during the rest of the class, but when it had ended and it was time for lunch, he started to panic again.

_I just wanted to help! How was I supposed to know you didn’t want to talk to me? Does he hate me?_

Another whine followed by muffled cursing from Dean. It sounded like he didn't know why he kept on making those noises.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I must have been difficult.” he tried. He needed to comfort Dean. They were the only ones left in the classroom, but he was still whispering like the teacher would call them out for being too loud.

“What the Hell do you know about being an omega _, Alpha_?”

Castiel didn’t know anything about omegas. He wasn’t allowed to talk to the omegas in his flock.

_That’s why Mother is there. Mother Naomi raises the fledglings. The omegas just birth them. But what else does happen to them? I don't know. Oh no, Dean probably knows. He knows my Flock doesn't let omegas talk! He thinks I’m a bad alpha! I must be bad… I will never be able to talk to him again._

_Dean_ does _hate me_.

Dean sighed next to him. “Can you stop smelling so worried, it makes me wanna-”

“I’m sorry!” he blurted.

Dean’s eyes widened. “What?”

_There’s no way he would let me sit next to him at lunch. That’s what you get from being a bad son, Castiel! That what you get for disobeying! Talking to an omega is wrong! Why didn't you listen to Naomi?_

“I know I smell bad! I’m just worried! You were gone and I didn’t know what to do and nobody would tell me where you were and-”

“Cass…” Dean interrupted. He grabbed the shorter boy’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. He smiled.

“Dean?”

Castiel sounded so unalpha-like right now.

“Cass, I’m not mad… But you gotta stop smelling so worried. You constantly make me wanna comfort you and that’s gonna be a little awkward with all the whines and stuff.”, he then pulled Castiel in for a hug and Cass couldn’t help but breathe in deeply. Dean smelled so calm and welcoming.

He didn’t hate him. He was always nice to Castiel. Not because he had a higher rank or because he was an alpha, but because Dean was nice. When Cass didn’t know an answer, and mildly panicked -because what would Naomi think of him?-, Dean would help him out. Angels weren’t allowed to talk to humans and basically acted like they didn’t exist, so the humans at their school made a pact that they would pick on the angels. Dean didn’t ignore him or pick on him. When Dean first sat down next to him, he said he liked the book Cass was reading and the flashed his million-dollar smile at him. Cass was sold at the moment Dean introduced himself.

Cass didn’t realize he had been crying.

“C’mon, angel. You’re gonna sit next to me during lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like vanilla crème brûlée to me. I fucking love crème brûlée!


	3. Will it calm your nerves?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically chapter 2 from Dean's POV ft. scared dad John

Dean was having a really shitty day. It all started Sunday evening. His heat had ended the day before, but his father was still flipping.

“You are not going to school, Dean! I won’t have it!” John said for the third time. Unfortunately (or luckily) Dean’s heat was over, so Dean wouldn’t blindly obey him anymore.

“Dad, I’m an om-”

Deep breath.

“I’m an omega. I’m not dying.” Dean sighed. Right now, his dad was just being irrational.

“I’m. Not. Having. It.” his father said through gritted teeth. It should’ve sounded threatening, but John just sounded scared.

Dean sighed again. “I’ll go set the table with Missouri.”

He hadn’t given up yet, but his father needed some time to breathe. By the looks of it, he might need an extra oxygen tank. Dean was so happy he hadn’t come out of the closet as well yet because if he did his father would probably faint.

It wasn’t like he kept his bisexuality a secret. All the kids in the Community -past and present- knew he had a major celebrity crush on the wrestler Gunner Lawless, though lately he started watching the TV show Dr. Sexy and the doctor did live up to his name. Like, girls were great, but so were guys.

Ellen was in charge of dinner today, so they ate in the Bunker, in what used to be a library. Dean found Ellen and Missouri in the kitchen and they immediately turned around.

“Finally awake, boy?” Ellen said grinning.

“I hope so.” Dean said grinning as well. Ellen was so chill about this.

Then Missouri came up to him holding a stack of plates.

“I’m so happy you came to help us, Dean. I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but I’m afraid you first need to help me with setting the table.” Missouri said lovingly.

Dean and Missouri set the table. Missouri kept asking him questions that would take his mind off this stupid situation.

When the table was set, Missouri sat down and brought up the problem at hand.

“Your father means well, boy. It’s just difficult for him.”

“Yeah, I know…” Dean hated that she was right. John hadn't even allowed Dean to talk to Karen for advice. Karen was the only omega in their Community and even though her last heat was years ago, Dean was sure that she could've given Dean some viable information.

Missouri pulled out a chair and gestured Dean to sit next to her. He did.

“John has never been too positive about his life. You see, when your mom died in that fire, John couldn’t save her and he has blamed himself ever since.”

“And I just made that worse.” Dean mumbled.

“No, of course not! But I would lie if I said that your presentation won't cause some problems. You see, dear, pills for stopping a rut for a man or a heat for a woman are very cheap, but pills to stop the heat of a man. It’s not cheap. You need different hormones and such. Even if Karen and John stopped buying their suppressants, we wouldn’t have enough money to stop it every month. And you know your father needs those. I’m so sorry, dear.”

“And what about scent blockers?" Dean asked hopefully.

“We would need a lot more for an omega than you’d need for an alpha. We just don't have enough money. That’s why your father’s so afraid to send you back to school.”

Dean groaned in frustration. “So I have to be a freak for the rest of my life, is that it? You didn’t have to tell me that, I already knew.”

Suddenly Missouri pulled him up and hugged him firmly.

“It’s not gonna be easy, boy, but you’re not gonna be a freak. Your friends will still love you and your family still loves you.”

Dean forced himself not to cry. He hadn’t even thought about what his friends would think. Charlie, Garth, Benny? Though he didn’t really like her; Bela? My god, even the cute alpha boy from physics class, Castiel?

Just as Dean was about to admit he wasn’t so sure about his friends, Ellen walked in.

“Could you guys call the others for dinner?”

He took another deep breath. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Dinner went well. John kept his mouth shut. The kids –Dean was the oldest- sat on the other side of the table and no one treated Dean differently. The core Community was Bobby, Karen, Missouri, her student Pamela, Ellen, Jo, John, Dean, and Sam, but Bobby often allowed other families that did not belong to any community stay. They were treated as though they were and that's where the Winchester Community had granted its fame. If only that fame would give them money. In this world, you gain money with working, but also with the size of your family. Well, biological family, that is. Almost everyone from the Winchester Community used to be part of a bigger community or family, but either they ran away, or they were thrown out of the community. In Dean's case, Sam and John were the only biological family he had left. John's initial plan had been starting a new pack. His sons would both present as alphas and they would mate and begin families of their own and then they could all start a new community.  It would take years of loneliness and John struggling to parent, so when Bobby came along he already said yes, before the older man had given him the terms of agreement.

Today three other people stayed with them, Tommy, Haley and their younger brother Ben. The three siblings went to the same school as Sam and Dean but hadn’t found a permanent place to stay yet.

Ben and Tommy had just recovered from a nasty fever, caused by a virus that seemed to go through the area. The flu that Dean wished he had instead of this damned omega thing.

John didn’t say anything during dinner and later that evening he still didn’t speak to Dean. He only sometimes glanced at him with eyes full of pity and fear for his oldest son.

 

The next day Dean was still determent to go to school, but John stopped him before he could step out to get on the school bus waiting for him.

“Dad, I’m pretty sure I won’t die on my way to school”

“Let me bring you.” his father said pleading.

“What?”

“Dean, please. I don’t think I…”. He stopped mid-sentence.

Dean smelled the absolute desperation on his father.

“It’s an alpha thing, isn’t it? Taking care of your omega?” he asked sighing.

“Yes…”

“Will it calm your nerves?”

“I don’t know, Dean, it’s just difficult, but I talked to the others and they think I’m overreacting and-”

Dean shook his head and somehow he knew what to do.

“I know you’re worried, but what if I wear your jacket? Will that calm your nerves?” he interrupted.

John looked beyond relief. “Yes, that would help.”

 

He and Dean got in the car, while Sammy and the other kids got on the bus.

“Thank you, Dean. It means a lot to me…”

“I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled, pulling his father’s leather jacket tighter around him. It didn’t smell as happy as the one he had during his heat, but it looked a lot cooler.

“For what?” his dad asked as they drove onto the main road.

“Not being the alpha son you wanted…”

John almost stopped the car.

“Are you kidding me, Dean?” he said a little angrier than intended.

Dean involuntarily let out a small whine. John’s eyes immediately widened. Worried alpha pheromones filled the car.

“Dean! shit! I didn’t mean it like that! You’re still my son! I don’t care you’re an omega! It’s just…”

His tone suddenly was much softer.

“Society does care. Society cares a lot and I don’t know for sure how they’ll treat you, but it can’t be good. And you know what happens when the oldest son present as an omega. I just don’t know how I can deal with the constant urge to keep you _both_ safe and at home. It’s not your fault, Dean. I’m just a fuck up of a dad.”

Dean clenched his jaw. He had stopped listening after what John said about his brother. “Sammy will be an omega too?”

“Shit, I thought you knew.” John groaned, “We’ll deal with that later. Let’s get you to school first.”

Dean forced himself not to think of fate his brother had, but it wouldn't leave his mind completely. In some fucked-up way, he blamed himself for it.

 

School was… Well, it was shit. Everyone kept staring and the Angels looked like Dean just climbed out of their shower drain.

“Aww, did your daddy have to drop you off, omega?” one of those annoying new kids called after him.

“Always knew you were a slut, Winchester.”

Thankfully, his dad had already left. If John had heard someone call his fifteen-year-old son a slut, there would've been blood.

Charlie was the first friend he saw and she immediately hugged him. “Do you wanna talk about it or should I keep the topics strictly to Fandom business?”

“Fandom business, please…”

He got through the classes without much trouble, except for the pitying looks from the teachers.

He mostly sat next to people who would leave him alone.

Until physics.

 

Dean sat down in his chair, keeping his eyes glued to the table. He was not the first one to show up, but they were still with few. It was just physics, lunch, mathematics and he could go home.

After a while, Cass came in. If he would just be his normal quiet self, Dean wouldn’t have to-

Cass smelled like worry and stress. Almost as stressed as dad. He should comfort him.

Dean whined softly.

_Shit. I can’t hide it, can I? I’m gonna be the biggest freak at school, for sure._

 “Dean… Are you okay?” Cass asked. Cass never asked stuff like that. Cass never asked anything.

“Just peachy.”, he grumbled

“You look nervous. Is this about-”

“Yeah, it’s about my heat! Now shut the fuck up!” Dean interrupted.

_Who the fuck does he think he is, asking questions like that?_

Cass did shut up, but the smell of distressed alpha stayed.

It got even worse after class. Castiel’s pheromones now smelled like he was in physical pain.

Dean automatically gave another soft whine which was followed by a soft curse

“I’m sorry, Dean. I must have been difficult.” Cass said again, sounding sad.

“What the Hell do you know about being an omega _, Alpha_?” Dean sneered back. He already got his father feeling like he would fall apart at every second. He couldn’t handle this kid as well. But, then again, he did consider Cass a friend.

They were the only ones left in the room, but Cass still talked as if the classroom was full. Dean sighed. Cass was definitely gonna keep this Panicked Alpha thing up, so Dean felt like he should nuzzle the boy. That would be hella awkward.

 “Can you stop smelling so worried, it makes me wanna-” he tried, but before he could make something up that wouldn’t make him sound like a weirdo, Cass out-weirded him.

“I’m sorry!”

Dean was confused. “What?”

 “I know I smell bad, I’m just worried! You were gone and…”

_Poor kid doesn’t know what the fuck is going on. I don’t even know what’s going on. Oh shit, he’s crying!_

“I didn’t know what to do and nobody would tell me where you were and-”

 “Cass…” Dean interrupted. He put up his calmest face and laid his hand on Cass’ shoulder.

“Dean?”

_Oh, shit, who is whining now? It’s gonna take a little more than this to make him stop crying. Poor angel._

“Cass, I’m not mad… But you gotta stop smelling so worried. You constantly make me wanna comfort you and that’s gonna be a little awkward with all the whines and stuff.”

Cass was still a bit sniffling.

_We’ll throw in the big guns then. Does he even get help for his panic attacks? ‘Cause this ain’t the first one where he looked so helpless. No way I’m leaving him alone now._

Dean hugged him.

“C’mon, angel. You’re gonna sit next to me during lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other times where Cass had looked utterly helpless was when he didn't know certain answers to a test and ... other reasons.
> 
>  
> 
> Have you ever tried uh... guinea fowl? It's a fancy chicken!
> 
> Leave a comment, please!


	4. It was just a lil' fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a lil' chapter

He sat next to Dean. He couldn’t believe it. It was amazing. Celeste Middleton, Joanne Harvelle, and Benny Lafitte were sitting with them under one of the trees outside. It was peaceful and quiet and somehow… Happy? He was on edge, sure. He’s breaking Naomi’s rules after all. Wait… What?

 

_Naomi… What must she be thinking of me right now? No! I will have to go to her office again! No no no no no no! Not again! Not again! I cannot-_

 

“You okay there, Castiel?” Joanne asked.

 

_Am I?_

_Yes, I am. Dean is here. His friends don’t hate me. Dean doesn’t hate me._

 

“Sorry, I was thinking of something…”

She laughed. “Well, stop thinking and start eating!”

“I don’t need to eat that often. I am an angel. Your food tastes weird to me.”

“Oh yeah, I remember!” Celeste chimed, “You guys also can drink, like an entire liquor store or something, right?”

“I don’t know.”

“When we’re legal, we should try that theory for sure!” Benny says mockingly. 

Dean laughed too, but it was too short to sound honest. He had some trouble associating alcohol with good times.

Cass’ smile was completely honest though.

 

He had never had any friends. Sure, Balthazar was there, but Balthazar was a brother. Hannah? A sister. Annabiel? A sister. Naomi would be furious finding out he was doing this. Hannah would be shocked. Annabiel would be concerned for him.

But Balthazar would laugh so hard when he would tell him.

Castiel was making friends, just like Balthazar did. Dean’s friends seemed to like him.

Well, except for the Purgatorian.

 

Benny was an alpha and known for not trusting anyone. The fact the Castiel was an alpha and Dean had just presented as an omega didn’t help his teenage hormones.

“So, tell me, angel.  Why’re you suddenly feelin’ good enough to join us?”

“Benny, shut up. I am not in the mood for this.” Dean grumbled. Benny complied but still kept a close eye on Cass.

Castiel ignored the Purgatorian. Dean had been friends with Benny for two months now. Cass was pretty sure ignoring the rude comments would be more appropriate than challenging him, though it was tempting to do so.

_Angels were not to act on instinct. Starting a fight with an alpha would result in… Well, a disappointed Naomi. You do not want to disappoint her even more, Castiel._

Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he had disappointed her. He actually couldn’t. He was thankful for that.

 

They were sitting outside for a while eating their lunch, when suddenly Dean’s little brother came running to them, with teary eyes.

“Dean!” he sobbed as he crashed into his brother’s arms.

Cass heard Dean letting out an oomph as Samuel squished the air out of his lungs.

“What? What’s happening?” Dean asked, immediately going into protection mode.

“We- We had these new people in class an- and-”. Instead of ending the sentence, Samuel just hugged Dean tighter.

“What did they do, Sammy?”

“Said some stuff… About you… And it wasn’t nice. And so many others at school said even worse things.” he finished softly.

“Sam, I’m fine. They won’t get to me with their stupid words”

But Samuel kept on rambling: “I work with this angel in chemistry and he just turned away from me.”

Benny and Celeste looked up to Cass, while Joanne helped Dean with the child.

Dean had begun saying kind words, mixed with some sort of purring sound that seemed to calm the younger Winchester, but unfortunately also was very aggravating to both the alphas hormones.

“Anything to add to that angel?” Benny asked almost growling.

Celeste laid her hand on Benny’s shoulder to calm down, but Benny wasn’t having it.

Cass imagined Benny’s logic as such: Dean was distressed because his brother was distressed. Someone of Cass’ Flock was responsible for Samuel’s tears, so Cass had to pay.

“My Flock does seem to have some outdated outlooks on some things, but at least we do not randomly threaten people because of things they cannot control.” he shot back, fighting to maintain a straight face.

“They don’t threaten, no. But bullyin' sure seems to be on yer agenda.”, Benny said.

Castiel’s eyes widened, affronted. “We do not have an agenda.”, he said through gritted teeth.

 

_How dare he? Questioning our morals? Ours? How dare a Monster question my Flock._

 

“Guys…” Celeste said.

“Not now, Celeste.” Cass growled.

Somehow calling the red-haired girl out on her inappropriate timing is what triggered Benny to attack.

Within a second Castiel was pinned to the ground with an alpha boy on top of him. Now, the protocol was that when you, as an alpha angel were engaged in a fight, which you, of course, didn’t start, you were to completely smite the opponent or a less extreme measure. Just don’t lose.

And Cass wouldn’t. In the second that he was pinned down, he had gathered enough concentration to kick Benny off of him. They were both standing now, so Benny attacked again and Cass dodged. It went like this for a while, until Cass saw an opening and punched Benny so hard in the gut, the Purgatorian almost immediately vomited. A group of people had surrounded them. All the eyes made Cass a little nervous, but he had to win. In name of the Flock and Garrison, he had to.

Benny attacked again, but somebody yelling Cass’ name distracted him, so Benny clocked him on his temple.

In pain, he stumbled backward but got ready for attack once again.

 

_Oh no, what if it’s Naomi who called. I can’t disappoint her. Oh no. Oh no._

 

Suddenly the same someone now yelled Benny’s name and an angry Dean Winchester broke through the wall of children watching.

“Are you two fucking kidding me? It isn’t like you guys have presented yesterday! Do you guys think that much with your knot?”

Both of the alphas looked down in shame. The teenagers began walking away because the best part of the fight was over now. Dean told the alphas with a pissed off gesture to sit. They immediately complied. Cass heard Joanne telling Samuel to find Kevin Tran and stay with that boy. Then she half-jogged into the school building.

 

“I was hoping my presentation wouldn’t change our friendships, to be honest...” Dean sighed as he sat down on the grass.

Benny’s eyes immediately widened. “Of course not, chief. It was just a lil’ fight.”

“You’ve never fought like that before.” Dean said. Then he looked up at Cass.

He nodded nervously, thanking Dean for acknowledging him.

 

_When you’ve caused trouble, don’t speak unless given permission._

 

"Do you have anything to say about it?" the omega asked the angel.

 

_Permission granted._

 

“I would like to apologize, Dean. This lunch break obviously didn’t go as you had planned.”

Dean looked up at Cass with knitted brows. He looked away for a second, but then his eyes returned fixed on Cass'

“You should say sorry to Charlie. You really hurt her, calling her that. You go to her and apologize. I need to talk to this asshole over here.”

 

_I don’t even know what he means. Is Celeste not her name?_

 

Secretly he’s a little pleased with Dean calling Benny an asshole.

Suddenly Dean narrowed his eyes. “Doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you for fighting.”

Like this was his cue to go, Cass said “Yes, Dean.”, stood up and walked after Joanne, figuring she would know where Celeste- no. Where Charlie was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the struggle was real with this chapter. Glad I made it.
> 
> A list of awesome things:  
> 1\. Baby  
> 2\. Your pets  
> 3\. Comments


	5. I can't even yell at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny has a crush on Dean. Don't tell anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, I know. I just had to get this out of the way. 
> 
> I'm gonna polish the first chapters and change a couple things I don't like. Cass will return as main character in the next part of these series "Famine". In "Pestilence" the main character will be Dean. I've made a rough sketch of what will happen in Pestilence, but I have no clue how many more chapters. I also gonna remove some tags. 
> 
> Just gotta do some polishing.

Benny looked like he expected Dean to explode.

Dean expected to explode. He wanted to explode. Two weeks ago he would’ve exploded.

But Benny’s smell of sad alpha was too strong. He couldn’t yell at him or even make an angry comment.

“You okay, cher?” Benny softly asked.

Dean let out a soft whine and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He hated it. Why the fuck was he crying? Why the fuck was he whining? It was not that bad!

_Going all whiny in front of Benny? Really Dean?_

_Congratulations, Dean, you are now officially a pussy._

_Your father was right. You’re fucking useless!_

The thoughts became too much at one point and groaned.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Benny moved to touch Dean, but Dean moved away, so he placed his hands in his lap.

“Dean, nothing’s wrong with -”

“I can’t even yell at you right now. And now with Cass… Today during physics I kept on whining because he smelled like panic and now you’re all sad and all I want to do is comfort you and I can’t stop making these whiny noises…”

“You’ve just presented. It’s normal. I’m surprised nothing severe hasn’t happened yet.”

Dean didn't react to that, so Benny continued.

“I remember when I presented back home. Man, every time an alpha walked by I got all grumbly. I’m pretty sure angel boy had something like that too. I was surprised when you showed up this morning.”

“Dad really had trouble letting me go.”

_I’m not some fearful, weak omega._

“Yer dad’s an alpha right?”

“Yeah, it’s why I’m wearing his jacket. So he wouldn’t drive back and keep me fucking locked up in my room.” Dean spat out.

_About two weeks ago he thought I was gonna be an alpha._

 “I stayed home for a month before I finally returned. You got back as soon as your heat was finished. You should’ve stayed home.”

_No_

“I can’t stay home, man. I’ll miss everything at school. And...”

His eyes narrowed.

_The fuck was Benny implying?_

 “And what am I gonna do at home? Be the housemaid?”

“Dean calm down.”

“Don’t fucking tell me to fucking calm down, okay?”

Dean stood up. “I didn’t fucking ask for being a fucking omega, so don’t give me your stupid alpha crap!”

New tears welled up in his eyes.

_Why the fuck is this happening to me?_

“I just wanted to be a good brother for Sammy, but now I can’t even be that!”, was the last thing he hissed at Benny before rushing inside.

 

He needed some quietness. For fuck sake, his head was exploding. He should just go to the toilets and hope no one’s there.

Just as he turned around the corner and saw the toilet signs his heart stops.

 

He would have to go the omega bathroom now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I this universe there are alpha bathrooms (For alphas and male betas and unpresented boys) and omega bathrooms (For omegas and female betas and unpresented girls). They are often revered to as boys' and girls' bathrooms, because there are so few female alphas and male omegas.


	6. Let's just go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apparently really relatable to my friend

The omega bathroom wasn’t too different from the alphas bathroom. There were no urinals, of course, but the color of the tiles was the same, the color of the doors was the same, the place of the mirror was the same.

He checked his own face in the mirror. He looked pale. Tears ran down his cheeks.

_Please stop. I don’t wanna cry. Why am I crying?_

He rubbed them off on the sleeve of his soft shirt under the jacket. This, of course, brought his nose closer to the smell of his father.

The fact that it made him feel calmer, made him panic even more.

 

Dean had no idea for how long he stood there trying to calm down.

He didn’t hear the bell ring. He didn’t hear the next lesson start. He didn’t hear the door open.

“Wrong bathroom!” a voice called at him. He startled and turned around to see two girls in the door opening.

“Wha-? I’m sorry, I thought-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because the girl with the curly hair already said: “Oh wait, you’re the omega boy, right?”

Dean cringed.

_They already know. This probably means that the entire school knows. Oh fuck, everyone knows._

He probably made noise again, because all of a sudden the girl with the wavy hair was hugging him.

“Cassie, close the door.” the curly-haired girl, Cassie, did.

The other girl smelled very comforting, very calm. Before he knew it he had pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

He immediately apologized.

“I didn’t mean to do that! Fuck, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine, really,” she said smiling and she put her backpack next to the sink. She didn’t seem surprised by it at all. Was this an omega thing?

“My name is Lisa.” the girl who wasn’t Cassie said.

“And I’m Cassie.” Cassie helpfully supplied.

“Dean,” Dean said. He leaned back against the wall, his arms hugging himself.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. “Dean, didn’t your heat end like yesterday?”

“Saturday.” Dean mumbled.

“Exactly! Why are you at school already?”

Dean groaned. Not them too!

“I can’t stay home.”

_I am not some weak omega._

Lisa smiled emphatically. “Sweetie, my sister presented as omega a year ago, she only had to stay home for another week. It’s normal, I swear.”

It sounded too condescending for Dean to accept it. “I’m not going home. No way.”

Cassie sighed, seeing that Lisa’s way didn’t work. “Listen, you’re just gonna cause trouble if you stay. No offense, but that jacket ain’t exactly a scent blocker and you still smell of heat.”

That did alarm Dean. “I do?” he asked timidly.

Lisa’s eyes widened at Dean’s tone. The apparent post-heat smell was annoying the shit outta him. Everyone became so worried because of it.

“It doesn’t stink or anything! Don’t worry, it smells really nice, like walking through the forest in fall.” Lisa said quickly.

Cassie snorted and some of Dean’s anxiety left him.

“Walking through the forest in fall?”, Cassie repeated, “Never thought of you as a poet, Lis.”

Lisa was blushing. “I was just trying to calm you down.”

He felt like he could laugh again. “Do I really smell like… uhm rotting leaves?”

“Fine! Don’t take the compliment! I don’t care!”

“No, no don’t be mad! It sounds kinda cool!”

Cassie laughed again at Dean immediate apologies.

“You two are just adorable,” she said, but then her face turned more concerned.

“Seriously Dean, you should go home. It’s just the first couple of heats that take that long to recover. Trust me, I know. I presented like half a year ago.”

“What? No way. You don’t smell like an omega.”

“Well, I use scent blockers, smartass.” she said grinning, “You should use them too.”

Dean looked down. “I don’t… We don’t have the money for that.”

“I could buy them for you!” Lisa chimed.

_No, I don’t wanna be in debt. She’s so sweet. I won’t be able to repay her!_

“Hey, Dean, I can almost hear you thinking, so how about this: you stay home for another week and we won’t try to buy scent blockers for you right now.” Cassie offered.

Dean tried to object, but Lisa convinced him.

“I don’t know if you really need lots of scent blockers after this week, you don’t smell that obvious. And we’ll gather notes from the lessons you’ve missed.”

Dean sighed. Somewhere he felt really happy that they were taking care of him, but the other side…

“I just don’t wanna be in debt with you guys.”

“Well, we don’t want you to get in some serious trouble. Some people have dicks for brains and you’re an omega now, so-”

Dean cringed again. Lisa immediately reacted by taking hold of both his hands. “It means that omegas should look out for each other.”

“But you’re not an omega…”

“I’ll probably soon be and otherwise I’ll be a beta, which still means I should look out for omegas.”

Dean huffed and shook his hands free.

“I was supposed to be an alpha or a beta. What if you present as an alpha instead of what you suspected?”

“Then she should still support us,” Cassie said and Lisa nodded.

“The only difference would be that I wouldn’t be able to have secret conversations with you in the bathroom?”

“Secret?”

The girls looked at each other. Lisa showed her hall pass.

“We had an appointment here and then you were here too. Didn’t you hear the bell?” Cassie asked.

“No…”

Cassie had the damn nerve to smile. “Dean, you look so helpless with this. Aren’t there any omegas at your home?”

Dean crossed his arms. “We have Karen.”

“And she didn’t supply you with whatever you needed to know?”

Dean looked down at his feet and shook his head. They hadn’t spoken about it yet.

“Then let us help you. If we tell you not to do something, because we think it’s dangerous, listen to us. If we say that you should not hang out with a certain person, listen to us. And we’re allowed to dowse you in scent blockers when we think it’s necessary.”

Dean looked up, eyes filled with something that was almost fear.

“That’s a lot. I don’t know if I can do that.”

“You’re an omega now, Dean, and a boy. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Plus, you know more about the boys than we do, so you could repay us by telling us all the juicy stuff about them,” Lisa said smiling.

The girls sent him off to the school’s administration office after saving their numbers on his phone. He had even made a stupid joke about what getting someone’s number might bring.

Dean left to tell the administration that he’ll be going home. They called Bobby to pick him up and he waited in front of the school.

 

“Was the first day too hard for you, Dean?” a random boy asked. Several others were standing around the boy. Those new ones. He had picked up that they were from a new sort of Pack, that they were demons, but that’s all he knew anyway. He didn't even know what a demon was anyway.

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be in class?” Dean said.

“Don’t talk back to me, you _omega_.” the young demon said again and the other guys grinned. Dean started feeling very uncomfortable when a girl with red hair walked up to them.

“Hey! You guys are late for class! Go to the principal's office!” she said. Dean realized that she was one of the hall monitors.

“And what if we don’t wanna?” the boy said again, but obviously less confident.

“I know your faces. I will report you. Go the principal's office, now!”

She almost sounded like an alpha.

The boys hurried away.

“Uhm… Thanks.”

She glared at him. “I’m just doing my job, so how about in thanks, you leave my brother alone!”

Dean’s eyebrows raised. “What do you mean?”

Suddenly she grabbed him by the collar. “You leave Castiel alone! Do you have any idea how much trouble he's in right now? ”

Dean heard a car approaching. Anna continued her threat.

“It’s so obvious and you even made him apologize to a human? Do you even think about anyone but yourself?”

A car stopped.

“I have no idea what-” Dean started, but a very angry alpha interrupted him.

“Get your hand off of my son!”

_Shit. Dad’s here._

The girl let him go and before John could say anything she walked away.

When John tried to follow her, Dean grabbed his arm.

“Let’s just go, dad.”

Dean was so embarrassed he wished he could just disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27/5/18: I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THE FIC. I WAS JUST DOING MY EXAMS AND THAT SUCKED MAJOR ASS. I HOPE TO BE BACK SOON. 
> 
> I'LL BE ON VACATION NEXT WEEK, BUT ONLY FOR 5 DAYS, SO SATURDAY I'll start writing again.
> 
> BTW. IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE COMMENT. IDC IF IT'S "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOMG THAT WAS AWESOME" OR "I quite liked this peticular thing"  
> COMMENTS MOTIVATE WRITERS TO WRITE THEIR WRITINGS
> 
> OKIDOKI THAT'S ALL, KIDDOS
> 
> SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


	7. Im home. R u ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I CAN TYP LIK TEENAGERS+JOHN IS TRYING HIS BEST PEOPLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who told everyone that she would post on Friday?  
> Me, whoops.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Kim, who kept pushing me to write. Thank you, Kim.

The drive back home was even more uncomfortable than Dean had feared. His father wasn’t really asking questions. He was just stating the things that were bothering him. Like the fact that Dean was an omega now, even though he didn’t say it out loud.

“You didn’t even fight back.” John said.

“She seemed hurt. I figured going against her would only make her feel worse.”

_Omegas are very prone to make sure everyone is happy, even if it hurts themselves in the end._

“I was right not letting you go back to school.”

“It was my first heat. It’ll probably be less intense next time.”

_Omegas need to be sheltered because they are very emotional and weak._

“You had rather Bobby to pick you up than your own father.”

“I thought Bobby would be calmer than you.” Dean snapped. Or, well, at least he tried. It came out a little too whiny to really be hurtful.

_Omegas are whiny and scared all the time. At least female omegas have a role in life. Male omegas are good for nothing knotsluts. I’m gonna be a good-for-nothing knotslut. I don’t wanna be some random alphas trophy wife. O shit, dad said that Sammy would be an omega too. I don’t want that for Sammy!_

Dean’s pheromones spread the unpleasant and alerting smell of fear and distress in the car, but John had no clue what to do with it. He wasn’t entirely sure he hadn’t said anything wrong.

“Why couldn’t you make it through you one school day, Dean?”

Dean didn’t react at first, too caught up in his own thoughts.

_We don’t have a lot of money. What if I’m gonna be sold off? I don’t want that, but if I don’t do that, Sammy will have to. I don’t want to be sold! I want to stay home!_

John put his hand on Dean’s shoulder to get a reaction out of him.

He got a whimper. Not exactly what the alpha wanted.

“Dean, what happened at school today? Why are you so upset?” John said in a low and deep growly voice. It wasn’t quite his Alpha Voice, but it was close enough to make Dean immediately obey. John didn’t seem to notice that this effect came from his Voice since it came from a place of concern.

“One of my friends had a panic attack during physics class, so I kept him close in order to comfort him.” Dean answered.

His father frowned and narrowed his eyes. “Was that friend an alpha?”

John wasn’t pleased yet with the answer he had gotten from Dean, so Dean was forced to continue until his alpha was agreeing with the story.

“Yes, he is an alpha. His name is Castiel. He is an angel.”

The smell of displeased alpha only got worse.

“He’s one of the smartest kids in school. I only have physics class together with him. He sat with us during lunch when Sammy came running to us. Some other angel had upset him.”

John let out a soft, but angry growl. Dean almost started panicking.

“Benny blamed Cass and then Cass said something wrong and they fought. Sammy had calmed down already, so-”

“Benny? The Monster? Isn’t he an alpha too?” his father interrupted.

_Did he have to call Benny that?_

Dean wasn’t able to call his father out for it, so he just nodded.

“Yes, Benny is an alpha. I pulled them apart.”

His Alpha seemed a little happy with that fact, but that quickly went away because-

“I panicked when I couldn’t stop crying or get mad at them, so I ran away. Two girls told me I had to go home and talk to Karen about it.”

The smell of displeased alpha hadn’t left, though it did get softer. Maybe that was because John’s disappointment in Dean had gone and all that was left was the disappointment in himself.

John sighed regretful. “I’m an idiot. Karen told me I should let you decide, so when you insisted on going back I let you. Maybe I should’ve told you that she thought it was a bad idea. Maybe I should’ve let you talk to her yourself.”

“You think?” Dean softly scoffed. It still wasn’t really hurtful, but his Alpha seemed happy with it and the car smelled calm again.

“Thank you for telling me, Dean”

Dean didn’t have the heart to say that he was technically forced to, so he just nodded again.

 

Back home he immediately went back to his room, his _nest_. It still smelled like heat, but also like home and family. It felt weird getting back in it, so he just stood there, staring at the nest. The longer he stared, the more he hated it.

“You okay, Dean?”

Dean turned around to find Ellen in the doorway.

Ellen and her daughter Jo had joined the Community about two years ago. Ellen had lost her husband in a car accident. When looking for a new place to stay, she met Bobby and they immediately became friends. Jo was somewhat younger than Dean, so Dean came to love her like a little sister.

Short after they had joined Ellen had opened a diner, the Roadhouse. Dean often helped out in holidays.

Ellen and Jo had become family, so of course, they would be concerned about Dean too.

_Just a couple more people to disappoint._

“As okay as it gets.”

“Is there something wrong with your nest?”

Dean looked down. He hated that Ellen could always point out what his problem was.

“Maybe…”

“Should I ask John to come back?”

“No! I’ll be fine… Please, just leave me alone for a while.”

“Okay then. Just holler if you need anything.”

It already was bad enough that he took her away from her work. He shouldn’t bother her any more than that. His dad had the right idea he had gone straight back to work.

She left.

 

He texted the girls to let them know he was okay.

**To: Lisa, Cassie**

**Im home. Gonna talk to Karen l8r. Tired now.**

The girls responded almost immediately.

 

**From: Cassie**

**Hydrate! And ask for help if you need to! Don’t make come over there ;)**

**From: Lisa**

**Take care. Call me if you need me to come by.**

He felt like he needed both of them here, but, like Cassie already suspected, he didn’t want to ask for help.

But he still needed to know if Charlie was okay, so he texted her as well.

 

**To: CHARLIE**

**Im home. R u ok? Cass didnt know about ur mom. Did he apologize?**

Now he just needed to wait until her classes ended. She didn’t let him wait long, so he knew Charlie had gotten out of class with a fake excuse.

**From: CHARLIE**

**I’m fine! He apologized. Can I call u??? What happened?????**

**To: CHARLIE**

**Sure, but arent u in class rn?**

His phone rang already. He could always count on Charlie to go against the rules to help someone.


	8. I know, but for how long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARLIE AND I TELL STORIES THE SAME WAY

“Before you say anything, I got a hall pass.”

Dean sighed amused. “A fake one?”

“Maybe… Gotta make sure I can stay out of that damn classroom long enough.”

Dean laughed, which seemed to encourage Charlie to ask him what she called him for.

“Why did you  go home?”

“Well… Apparently, it’s unhealthy to go to school so soon after your heat. But what about you though? Did Cass really apologize?”

“Uh, yeah, he did, but you might wanna call him. His sister lashed out at him for doing talking to me.”

Dean frowned.

“Red hair? Acts like an alpha, is a beta?”

“Yup that’s the one. You know her?”

“She uh… Kinda told me off for not staying away from him.”

“Well, Cass _is_ kinda dreamy…” Charlie said teasing.

“You said that about Benny as well. I thought you didn’t like boys?”

“I don’t, but you do and Cass seemed like a sweetheart.”

She’s right. Cass is a sweet, dorky, little dude, but Dean didn’t like him that way. He knew she was teasing, so he easily returned to the important matters at hand.

“Is he okay, though? I don’t have his number.”

“Shit… Well, do you wanna know what happened?”

Dean hesitated. “Do I?”

“You do.”

“Ugh fine. It’s not like I can concentrate on homework now anyway.”

“That’s the spirit! So, I was on my way to my locker to get my headphones, when Cass came running at me and he was like “Charlie, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you!” and then he went on about how angels take great pride in their birth name and that only close friends and flock mates are allowed to give you nicknames, so apparently he considers us close friends.”

Dean was happy with that. Even though he didn’t consider him close yet, he was happy Cass saw him as a friend and not as a nuisance.

“So I asked all like “How did you even know that name?”, since, you know, we don’t share classes and even the teachers call me Charlie.” she continued, “So he told me, and I’m not kidding, he told me that he had, like, memorized every single name of the students in our school. And when I asked him why, he was literally surprised that that wasn’t a customary thing to do.”

Dean remembered their first meeting. He sat down next to Cass and the angel immediately had said “Hello Dean. My name is Castiel.” which was followed by Dean still introducing himself anyway. It had been a hell of an awkward meeting, but that was Cass. Cass was awkward until you got to know him.

Charlie snapped him back into the present. “Then that red-haired angel suddenly stood next to me, like poof! And then she _demanded_ Castiel to tell him why he was speaking to a lowly human and ouch that hurt, but man…”

Dean could almost hear Charlie shiver and his mood turned immediately.

“She was so mad! She looked like she was about to explode or something or like he had insulted her or something like that. I don’t know, but she didn’t look like she was just a little pissed.”

_Oh no, I got Cass into trouble!_

“So Cass was like “I upset her, so I was apologizing.”, but apparently that was the wrong answer, because the girl flipped out, man! “Their feelings are inferior to your status! Why even waste your time?” and I was going to interrupt her, but even an unpresented could smell his fear. He was all like “I’ll stop. You won’t have to inform Mother!” and she got even angrier! Like, if he thinks his sis is that scary, how scary must his mom be?”

_Cass is in big, big trouble because of me. He’s gonna get punished because of me._

“So when she asked why I was so important that he needed to apologize to me, he said that I was a friend of yours and suddenly she got all quiet angry. You know, like mad, but without yelling. She straight up hissed, man. “Is he the reason you got a B on your test a couple of months back?”, like, calm down, tiger mom. He’s a kid, not a computer, but she didn’t care at all. I was almost choking on his fear smell and she just walked away, like “I’ll inform Mother about this.”. But then I tried to comfort him and he just ignored me and walked away. Still smelling like he would shit all the colors of the rainbow, but like, no facial expressions. You should call him, man. I don’t think he’s in a good headspace now and you’re probably the only one who he will listen to.”

_I fucked up. I fucked up bad. Poor Cass. What is he going to do? Please, don’t hurt yourself, Cass! Please, please, please, please!_

_Bad omega! Bad omega! Maybe you deserve to be sold off. At least then you can’t worry others anymore._

“Dean?”

_Crying? Again? For fuck sake! Weak, useless, stupid, bad omega! You’re ruining everybody’s life!_

“Dean!?”

“Dean!” a different voice said and suddenly he was being hauled up into two strong alpha arms. The alpha, his Alpha, pried the phone from his hand and started speaking loudly and angrily into the phone. When Dean tried to calm his Alpha down, he got angrier and also scarier, so Dean got even more distressed.

Suddenly the smell of angry omega joined the cacophony of scents. He was being pulled away from the alpha and as the alpha left, the omega embraced him and said soft comforting things.

_But why did Alpha leave? Did I do something wrong?_

“Dean, sweetie, will you look at me, please?”

_The older omega- no, Karen told me to do something. An order. I can do that._

Dean looked up.

“Your friend Charlie asked if she could visit this afternoon. Do you think it’s a good idea?”

_I forgot. Charlie was worried about me._

“I’m sorry, Charlie.”

“It’s okay, Dean. I can always come over another time.” he heard over the phone.

_No! She had to come over today! He still needed to apologize to her and comfort her._

“Dean? Would you rather that she would come over today?”

Dean nodded.

“You can come over today, Charlie.”

“Then why did you apologize? You didn’t anything wrong.”

That didn’t make any sense to Dean.

“Then why did alpha leave?”

It was Karen who answered. “Your dad is a little confused on how to act. He’ll return once he has calmed down.”

“And Cass?”

The women were both quiet until Charlie hesitantly said “I think I can talk to one of his brothers. The guy seems to be friends with Ash of all people. I might have misjudged the smells or something. ”

Karen nodded.

“Then it’s settled. Dean why don’t you lay back down.”

Dean heard her talking to Charlie on the phone and after saying goodbye, she put it on his nightstand. Karen gave Dean a kiss on the forehead and let him let into her.

After a while, John returned. He took in Karen’s place and thanked her. She seemed surprised at the thank you from the alpha but left without saying anything about it.

His Alpha still smelled stressed. Dean didn’t get why.

“I’m safe, Alpha.” he murmured.

John just sighed. “I know, but for how long?”


	9. He thinks you’re weak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WHY COMMUNICATION BETWEEN FATHER AND CHILD IS IMPORTANT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT GOOD AT UPDATING REGULARLY. I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND THEN I FORGOT TO SAVE AND THEN I WAS SO DONE JUST COULDN'T BRING UP THE ENERGY TO CONTINUE THIS CHAPTER, BUT I FOUND INSPIRATION IN YOUR ENCOURAGING COMMENTS (all 5 of you. thank you from the bottom of my heart)
> 
> As you probably noticed, this is going to be a series, and I might have already written some chapters from the upcoming parts, instead of writing this chapter. Oops.

John held Dean in his arms, muttering something about Dean being a great Community member and Dean doing great in school and Dean being a great brother and son. Those things had worked over the past couple of years. He learned from Bobby that Dean's confidence needed to be boosted when he felt down.

It wasn’t enough for his son to calm down right now though, because he began to squirm in his arms only half an hour later.

“Something wrong, Dean?”

“My nest.” his son simply said as he climbed out of the pile of blankets and pillows. John dutifully got out as well.

The omega had already begun rearranging the items when John’s eye fell on his jackets.

He felt a little sick. The whole idea of his son being an omega made him sick. He knew what his mom had gone through. She was the reason he never wanted to mate an omega, too afraid that he’d be too much like his father. He knew what Karen went through. Dean was going to be an alpha. Dean was going to be safe. Sammy was going to be safe.

Apparently, he had spaced out while still staring at the jackets.

“Alpha, do you want them back or… ?” he suddenly heard Dean shyly ask.

He immediately caught John off guard. “What?”

The omega held up the two jackets, the leather one he wore to school and the one he slept under at the beginning of his heat. Dean looked down submissively. “You’re probably missing them.”

John winced at the gesture but shook his head. It was an easy thing for him to answer, especially with how he noticed how Dean held them. He didn't seem like he wanted to give them back.

“If they help you get through this faster, then you can keep them for now. I don’t mind.”

_Please get out of this, Dean. I don’t want you to suffer longer than you have to._

Dean nodded somewhat sadly which confused the Alpha and after a couple of replaced and rearranged items he crawled back in, immediately followed by his father.

 

Dean fell asleep. John supposed a short nap should do his son good, but that left him focusing on his own thoughts again. A quite dark downwards spiral, that begins with one scary question.

_What if Dean is going to be like this to every alpha?_

Ten minutes later John can smell that Dean has calmed down almost entirely. His son smelled like happy omega and it disturbed him greatly. Somewhere inside him he was pleased. His omega smelled like him and was apparently very content with that, but John also felt really scared. Dean had told him he felt submissive towards those alphas at school.

_What if that’s my fault? Am I making him too dependent on me? How much of an impact does the first heat have? Should I have stayed with him from the beginning? What kind of shitty Alpha doesn’t stay with his Omega during the first heat?_

_But what if I show him too much affection now, he will never be able to stand on his own?_

_Should I forbid him from talking to those alphas at school?_

_Should I leave him alone now?_

He gently shook Dean’s shoulder, trying to wake him up.

 

Soft clouds and apple pie. He and his brother were playing in Bobby’s car graveyard, that somehow was directly connected to the school’s library. Before Dean could figure out he was dreaming, he heard his dad telling him to wake up.

Grumbling, he opened his eyes.  He was back in his room and his head was resting on his father’s shoulder.

“S’mthing wrong, dad?”

His father smiled softly. “Dean, I have to go back to work. I know this day has been tough for you, but I gotta go help Bobby out.”

_Right. I’m keeping dad from his work with the needy bullshit. What did he say again when I was… Nesting? With the jackets?_

_“If they help you get through this faster, then you can keep them for now. I don’t mind.”_

_Yeah, that basically means “Snap of it, so I can look you in the eye again without being disgusted.”_

_Disgusting useless disgusting bad useless-_

“Dean?”

The worried voice of his father cut through the line of upsetting thoughts.

“Uh… Sorry, I guess I still feel kinda fuzzy.” Dean sheepishly answered. He would only worry John more if he told him what he really thought.

 “How bad is it?” the Alpha asked.

“Not that bad.” Dean said, but when John didn’t seem convinced, Dean gave it another shot.

“Really, I feel just fine.”

Didn’t work either. He tried again, but this time giving his dad a reason to return to work.

“Charlie is coming this afternoon anyway. I better start cleaning my room and stuff and you should go back to work, so I can finish it quickly.”

_That was the shittiest excuse ever. You can’t even calm him down with lies._

His dad hesitated, still unconvinced, but then climbed out of the nest. “If you say so.”

_He doesn’t believe you. He thinks you’re weak._

But instead of another strong answer, Dean threw his legs over the edge of the bed and just said: “Yeah, okay.”

 

Half an hour later. Dean was still sitting in the same place. A glance at the clock told him that I was almost half past three. Charlie would be here at any moment. His room was still a mess. He still was in no shape to meet someone.

Yet when he heard the door knocker, he promptly walked out of his room. Karen had gone back to her and Bobby’s house. Ellen, Pamela, and Missouri were at work. All the kids were at school and wouldn’t be home until five. Dean was surprised that his dad would let him be home alone in this condition.

He walked up the stairs to the weird little balcony and opened the door.

Not only Charlie was there. Benny was there too.

Several thoughts went through Dean’s head the second he saw the Vampire’s smile.

_Letting him in is asking for trouble. You know that._

_But he’s like a brother to me._

_He is an alpha. Don’t you think Alpha’s gonna be pissed if you let this alpha in?_

Dean ignored the last voice.

The “Dammit, guys, how many times have I said that you can just come in?” was met with laughter from both of his friends.

As he led them to the kitchen for drink –and food, because Dean was very hungry- he grinned too.

 

Yeah, like this would actually end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS MOTIVATE WRITERS TO WRITE THEIR WRITINGS SO WRITE A COMMENT I BEG YOU PLEASE I HAVE LIKE TWO MOTIVATION BUT ALSO LIKE 3652.98 WILL TO WRITE IT. I WANNA WRITE, BUT WORDS AND TYPING UGH
> 
> DO YOU LIKE THE STORY? ANYTHING YOU REALLY WANT TO HAPPEN? like really smol thing. Going out for a coffee with someone. A one-episode character showing up. I already got the entire plot written out in ma head  
> i'M TAKING RANDOM THINGS THAT HAPPENED IN THE SPN CANON UNIVERSE AND TURNING THEM INTO A HIGH SCHOOL ABO UNIVERSE. LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL.


	10. If omegas were meant to lead they wouldn’t follow so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GREAT PARENTING HOLY SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell my chapter titles are getting longer  
> This is a little chapter about John's past.
> 
> edit: thank you, obsessive_shipper for correcting my grammar :). English is not my first language. 
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, point them out to me, please!

Here he was again on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

“Castiel, what are we going to do with you?”

“I’m sorry, Mother.”

When Castiel had come home Naomi had already been waiting for him in her office. On the way home in the car, Annabiel kept a close eye on him. Her glance almost had a hint of sorrow. He couldn’t get it out of his head, but he knew he would soon anyway. When Naomi did something, she made sure to do it right.

“It was going so well.” she said, shaking her head sadly. Not that Castiel could see that, as he had his head bowed, but he could imagine her at her desk, sitting straight up, with that sad and disappointed look on her face. Before he had come in, the comfortable chairs had been pushed aside. Every angel in the Flock knew that that meant you were not worthy of sitting in one of them.

“I know, Mother. I’m sorry.” he said, still too afraid to look up.  

_She’ll take everything from me again._

“I’m afraid that this will result in consequences again.”       

 _No,_ I’m _taking everything from me again._

“Mother… No… Please, no punishment. I’ll be better.”

Naomi stood up and Castiel’s breathe speeded up.

“Mother, truly! I’ll be better. I promise! I’m so sorry. It was just a slip. I -.”

“Don’t worry, Castiel.” her suddenly gentle voice said as she put her hand on his cheek. She was kneeling in front of him now.

_Why is she doing that? She’s not supposed to be on the ground!_

“You’re right. It was just a slip. I know you’ll be better. We won’t punish you. We’ll help you.”

Castiel looked up, still partially in fear. Naomi was looking him right in the eye and smiled at him.

“Re-education?” he timidly asked.

“Yes, Castiel, re-education.”

 

John knew he shouldn’t leave Dean alone. His boy needed him right now.

He shouldn’t be walking through the forest. He should at least go to Bobby, as he had told Dean, and then Bobby would tell him to go home again. He would notice what John was going through and then ask his mate if she could look after Dean for a while. It would all be solved if he just had the balls to even get close to following those good ideas, but his feet kept walking in the wrong direction.

“John, you’re an alpha. You decide what’s best. Why are alphas superior again?” his father would say after scolding John’s mom for giving her son the advice he asked for.

“Because… Because if omegas were meant to lead, they wouldn’t follow so much?”

“That’s right, but now I want you to repeat that; plus what I told you with some more confidence. Just because you’re the youngest doesn’t mean you get to act like a beta.”

John remembered having trouble looking his mother in the eye as he recited the list.

“If omegas were meant to lead they wouldn’t follow so much. An alpha doesn’t take orders from an omega, because omegas were built to serve. The only form of power an omega can have is in the form of manipulating an alpha; therefore they cannot be trusted.”

He remembered the pat on his back from his father. He remembered sneaking into his mother’s workroom where she sewed, knitted, and embroidered later on. She’d taken care of him in that room. It was the place where he learned to love.

He remembered telling his mom that he didn’t mean it and that once he was older he would take care of her, just like she had taken care of him when he was younger.

And then she, his father, and his brothers disappeared only one year before he turned eighteen.

His father’s point of view had haunted him his entire life. He had known omega girls that had been interested in him. He’d known omega girls he’d been interested in, but who he had ignored and avoided because his father’s ideas were still in his head.

Then he had met Mary. A beautiful beta girl with scary parents. Everyone in her family had been a beta and her father had had a severe alpha-complex. Her mother was a no-nonsense mom. The first time he met her she immediately got down to business and asked him what he wanted from Mary. His panicked _I don't know_ immediately landed him on her bad side. He liked her more than he liked Mary’s dad though. The older beta got extremely annoyed by John's natural authority, even when John tried to appear smaller and more submissive than he was. Mary's father hated him no matter how much he tried. He hated the idea of John marrying his daughter.

His own dad would have had disapproved as well. He disliked alpha-beta couples, but he hadn’t hated them. Even in death, he had a word in his son’s life. John imagined that if she had been an alpha he wouldn’t have been able to even talk to her. An alpha who dates an alpha is a disgrace… or at least, that’s what his father said.

Mary’s dad had disliked the Community-less alpha, but Mary didn’t care at all what her dad thought which was new to John.

He remembered his dad saying that just his presentation would be enough to get what he wanted in life.

John had no job at the time, even though he was an okay mechanic.

He was too afraid to collect what was rightfully his because he felt like such a disappointment to his father.

He had no money and slept in motels, on park benches, and at friends’ houses.

His alpha status got him nothing.

Mary was the one who gave him everything he wanted. She didn’t need her father’s permission to mate with him. They were in love and that was enough. She cared for him and fixed his broken heart. He tried to take care of her in his own way. He managed to get a job to help pay for their house. He would cook for her as often as he could. He would take care of their nest. He built them a bed.

The bed that had burned up. She had burned up. Their home had burned up. He had burned up. He had then let Dean do everything he himself was supposed to do.

And even though Dean saved him from that, he still couldn’t bring himself to help Dean.

With everything his mom went through, with everything his brothers’ omegas went through, with everything Karen went through, he couldn’t get himself back to his omega.

 


	11. Charlie was still there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noone thought it was a good idea + Cass is spending some quality time with the fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, back, back again Giving y'all a dose of what's happening
> 
> SO  
> I'VE BEEN GONE  
> FOR A WHILE  
> AND I HAVEN'T EVEN POSTED EVERYTHING I WANTED  
> YOUR COMMENTS KEPT ME ALIVE  
> AND I GUESS OXYGEN HELPED TOO.
> 
> I also made a blog for all people who wanted it. (Me. I wanted it.)  
> omegaverse-explained.tumblr.com

They were all in the bunker’s fifties style kitchen. Dean was munching on a PBJ he made for Benny, but apparently the alpha hadn’t been hungry.

Dean had never noticed how calming Benny’s voice actually was. The alpha was telling a story about his sister. He smiled at Dean and Dean smiled back.

Benny took a sip from his tea. He wasn’t hungry. Somewhere Dean was sad that Benny wouldn’t let him prepare a sandwich for him. At least he could brew some tea. Benny did seem to like his tea.

Wait. If Benny was drinking tea, why did dean smell coffee?

Oh, right. Charlie. Charlie was still there.

Charlie didn’t seem very pleased. She was saying something in an urgent tone, but Dean was too busy looking at Benny to really pay attention.

Didn’t she like the coffee he made for her? Alpha always liked his coffee. Maybe he should add more milk.

But when he turned around to walk to the fridge, Charlie suddenly was standing as well and said something to him. He should answer, but Benny cut him off. The alpha straight up growled at Charlie. He then stalked up to Dean, pushing Charlie out of his way to wrap his arms around the omega.

Charlie said something in a panicky voice, but she only got the alpha to growl at her again. Dean should interfere, but he was too confused.

_Why would he growl at her? Did Charlie-?_

_Oh, he’s scenting me!_

The alpha gently rubbed his neck on Dean’s and then proceeded to nuzzle his jawline. Dean immediately did the same.

The soft growl from the alpha’s throat had Dean walking towards his nest, Benny following him closely. As they were walking through the hallways Dean couldn’t even think. It wasn’t until they climbed in that Dean noticed that Charlie was missing. The alpha was already laying down, but the omega couldn’t yet.

_She’s family too. She has to be in here too._

He didn’t know what to do, so he looked at the alpha for guidance.

_Help me._

The alpha probably didn’t know what was really bothering him, but he gently pulled the omega’s arm and laid him down on top of his chest. He then gently played with the omega’s hair until the latter purred.

They didn’t fall asleep, but just enjoyed each other’s presence in this safe and happy bubble.

 

Charlie was sprinting. She had to get to Bobby’s. She knew she wasn’t the fastest, but she had to get help. She should’ve known that this would happen. She felt guilty as fuck and she was sure that this day couldn’t get any worse.

Of course, she was wrong.

Out of nowhere, she got tackled by an alpha twice her size and before she knew it she was pinned down and ready to get killed. Charlie decided that if she was going to be murdered, she better look the psychopath in his eyes. But when she looked, she did not see a psychopath. No, she recognized the man immediately. Dean had told her that his mom had died and Charlie knew from experience that alphas who have lost their mate can go feral, but she had never really seen it before.

“Mr. Winchester!” she exclaimed.

It seemed to wake him. She looked startled for a second before he got off of her and helped her up.

“Shit, Charlie… I’m so sorry.”

Charlie got why he tackled her –she’s a stranger in his territory and so a possible threat- but she didn’t understand why he was outside here. Wasn’t he supposed to be at work?

“It’s okay, sir. I barely got a scratch.” She mumbled as she dusted off her knees.

“No, it’s not. It’s just… I’ve had a rough day and then my son-”

He stopped and looked at her.

“Uh… Something wrong, sir?” she asked as he slowly came closer.

She could hear her mother say “Don’t move. He has no reason to harm you if you just do as he says.”

“Uh… Sir?” she asked. She was getting more alarmed now because he was smelling her hair.

He wasn’t going to explain to her what he was doing. He apparently had bigger questions than her.

“Why do you smell like alpha?” he growled, “Weren’t you supposed to be with Dean right now?”

Charlie couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t send John running back to his Omega.

His Omega, who was currently cuddling with a strange alpha.

“Uhm… Bobby had uh…  I was… Dean… He uh... Shit.”

Her not-answer was enough information for the alpha and as if coordinated they both sprinted away in different directions at the same time.

Charlie hoped she got to Bobby before John got to Benny though.

 

_Red room. Red eyes. Blood. Blood. Unworthy of your Seraph Blood._

Castiel couldn’t move if he wanted to. He remembered trying to breathe and drinking water at the same time. The water hadn’t been red. Water can’t be red. Red water isn’t pure.

_Pure. Pure. Pure. You’re not Pure._

His arms were strapped down to the red treatment chair. A single drop of blood treacled down from the corner of his eye, down his cheek, to his neck, on his shirt.

He couldn’t recall wearing a red shirt. He had put on a white shirt this morning.

Red walls surrounded the red ceiling in Castiel’s vision.

He can hear the color mocking him.

“Useless alpha, strapped down and crying blood. Dirtying your shirt, ruining everything.” it sang.

_Ruined alpha. Dirty ruined alpha._

Mother walked in. She had a red suit. Castiel had never seen her in a red suit. Is it new? She should stay away from him.

_Unworthy. Not pure. Blood. Blood._

She takes out a red handkerchief and moves to clean the blood off his face.

“No!” he hears himself say.

Mother frowned.

_Ruined. Bad. Unpure._

“Don’t make me ruin that too. Please, Mother.”

She smiled. Castiel had never seen something so beautiful.

_So pure... NO! Not worthy!_

“Oh, Castiel, don’t worry.”

_I can’t stop worrying._

 “I don’t think you’ll ruin anything for me anymore.”

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-_

“After all you’re my favorite seraph.”

_What..?_

“But… the blood?”

She soothingly placed a hand on his cheek.

“It’s just a tear, sweetie.”

Just like that the red vanished.

“It was everywhere, Mother. It was hurting me.” he whispered.

“Hush, sweetie. As long as you’ll listen to me, it won’t hurt you anymore.”

“Yes, Mother.” He whispered in thanks. His eyelids started to get droopy again. She noticed it.

“Are you tired, Castiel?” she gently asked.

“I apologize. I am.” He hesitantly said.

“Go to sleep, Castiel. You did well.”

He gratefully accepted it and closed his eyes

He heard her walking around, but before he completely slipped away, he heard another voice.

“Wow, you really did a number on him, didn’t you.”

_Father?_


	12. Kind dreams caressed his stressed brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXISM SUCKS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind dreams caressed his stressed brain   
> is the cringiest sentence I've ever written, so that gets to be the chapter title  
> I'm not even trying to make the title mean something.

His dreams were soft again. Dean had never been the type to dream, but now every time he had shared his nest with an alpha, kind dreams caressed his stressed brain. They protected him and kept him asleep, away from the painful world. Dean never had a moment in his life that his mind had been quiet. Finally, he got to be the one who was taken care of. Maybe this omega thing wasn’t that bad after all. It kept his brain peaceful and quiet. He could fall asleep with a minute, even if he didn’t want to. People cared for him and took care of him. Like how friend-alpha had stayed awake the entire time, protecting the omega from the world outside his nest.

A growl woke him up again. His mind was still foggy, but the two distinctly different disturbed alpha smells entering his nostrils gave him goosebumps. He opened his eyes to find friend-alpha and Alpha staring at each other. The younger alpha protectively shielded him from the other alpha, _his_ Alpha. Friend-alpha tried to pull omega further behind him which caused Alpha to attack. Friend-alpha was dragged from the bed and thrown into the wall as if he weighed nothing.

_Alpha fight. I need to stay out!_

His instincts screamed to crawl into the corner and shield his face from the violence.

 _Goddammit, Dean!_ he heard the sane part of his brain say, _You told Cas and Benny to fuck off just today. This is your dad! Tell him to fuck off as well!_

Dean got up and moved between the two alphas, facing his father, just as the older alpha was about to punch Benny again. He could do this. He was the omega. He could calm them down.

“Dad! Stop it!” he exclaimed as he pushed his Alpha away, but the look in the man’s eyes wasn’t calmer. In fact, it was anything but calm.

“OMEGA!” he bellowed, “STAY!”

A lump formed in the omega’s throat. All the confidence that he had gathered was lost as soon as his Alpha commanded him. He was frozen as his father dragged a still growling Benny with his outside.

Dean couldn’t move.

His cheeks were wet.

His breaths were uneven and short.

He couldn’t move.

The door slammed shut.

_Stay._

 

Coming home from school, Sam had expected to find Dean together with his dad in his room, his brother probably asleep or doing homework and his father probably reading or napping. Sam knew his dad hadn’t had a proper night of sleep since Dean presented and he would love to see them both well rested and less snappy again.

He had expected Bobby at his house together with Karen. Karen would probably be baking pies because she had been doing it all week since Dean presented. Sam guessed it had something to do with omega instincts. Bobby was never too happy when his wife baked that much. Sam was sure that was because he wasn’t as in shape as he used to be and eating pie every day didn’t help.

“Enjoy it while you can, boy.” He had told Sam after the kid had received his third slice of the day during Dean’s heat. Well, they thought it was number three, but Dean had given him his two slices as well. The newly presented omega had confessed he wasn’t hungry, but that he didn’t want to offend Karen either. Sam had agreed after he got Dean to eat at least one slice himself.

Sam had had a stressful day as well. You could even call it upsetting. You see, Sam had never even thought about how your presentation could change the way people look at you. He had once asked Bobby why Karen always was so quiet around his dad, but so sweet and open when his dad wasn’t there. The beta had explained to him that Karen and John had a history. Sam had asked if John had done something to her and Bobby almost looked sorry for the small family because Sam thought that John was capable of such things, but no, John was a victim of circumstances as well.

Sam had asked his biology teacher if boys could be omegas as well and she had smiled and said that they could, but when he asked another teacher he said that “Nature does stupid things sometimes” which wasn’t really an answer. He had never expected anything behind that comment. Boys and girls weren’t all that different. Why would boy omegas and girl omegas be?

He learned the world hated male omegas in only three hours today.

It started with Daniel, the angel who sat next to Sam during Math, promptly asked the teacher if he could sit somewhere else. When Sam asked why, he had just said that he “didn’t talk to omegas.”.

The teacher hadn’t done anything against it and ignored Sam during the rest of the class.

English wasn’t better. During silent reading time, the teacher –foolishly- left the classroom, the girl behind him tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around to see two of the new kids sitting behind him. One girl had short blond hair and the other one, who was still reading had long dark hair. Sam thought she was very pretty.

“Sammy!” she whispered loud enough for the entire class to hear.

“It’s Sam.”

“Whatever. Had your daddy found an alpha for your brother yet?”

Sam was taken aback by this. “What do you mean?”

But before she could answer the other girl interfered. “Don’t listen to Meg. Her dad just wants another omega for his harem.”

Sam didn’t know what a harem was.

Meg pouted. “Shut up! You’re just jealous that your mom isn’t alpha enough to take another one.”

Which caused The Pretty Girl to attack Meg. Luckily they didn’t further than some scratches because the teacher chose that exact moment to walk back in.

“Meg! Ruby! Quit it!” he said as he pushed them back in their seats.

After class Sam went to the teacher to ask for his dictionary as everybody was walking out.

“Why?” Mr. Adler asked. Mr. had never questioned Sam’s curiosity before. All year he had gone to the teacher to ask for the dictionary for difficult words.

“They said a word I didn’t know.”

“What word?” he asked.

“Harem.”

Mr. Adler raised a brow. “Well, I don’t think you have to know that word.”

“Why?” Sam retorted. He just needed to look at that damn dictionary for ten seconds.

“Because I say so.” and that was final.

As Sam walked, out pissed off and confused, an angel walked up to him. It was Daniel again. He almost looked like he felt for him. He tagged along with Sam as the eleven-year-old walked outside.

“Why don’t you wanna sit next to me anymore?” Sam asked.

“Listen, it’s not something you can control and I understand that, but it’s something you and your brother will have to learn to live with and that includes learning how to behave properly.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, like, you need to know your place.”

They were the only ones left in the hallway. Sam got scared.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Daniel sighed. “Do I need to spell it out? You’re an omega, or you’re gonna be an omega anyway.”

The angel held his hand far above him. “This is where the real alphas are, like Michael and Mr. Adler.”

The angel lowered his hand somewhat. “This is where the betas and the unpresented are. They listen to the alphas, then..." he continued to lower his hand to just above his hips, "you have the good omegas."

Sam noticed he didn't name any examples. Did he not know any?

He then held his hand even lower, just above his knee. The angel grinned. “And this is where the abominations are, like you and your brother.”

“Shut up!” Sam shot back. He was wondering if that was why everybody was acting weird.

He didn’t like how close Daniel stood and how condescending he sounded. Sam started to run away.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help.” The angel had called after him.

 After stepping out the school bus with Jo and the Collins family, he hadn’t really been in the mood to see Bobby trying to restrain a furious John. Just the look of the man like that made Sam cringe. Jo knew that, so told him to see if Dean was okay, while she got the first aid kit.

Charlie helped a beaten up Benny get up and outside while Sam sneaked past the struggling adults to get to his brother.


	13. You’re gonna be an omega too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAM IS A BETTER BROTHER THAN JOHN IS A GOOD FATHER AND CASS IS HAVING A BOOBOO ON HIS HEAD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know. This is gonna be a trend in this series.  
> Nobody seems to know that security cameras are a thing.

Seeing his brother frozen in the middle of his room, broke Sam’s heart. He stood there, like a startled animal, afraid to move a single finger. His breath was shaky and short.

“Dean…” Sam said carefully.

Dean shivered but turned around.

“Sammy… What-” _is going on?_

He walked up to his older brother and hugged him. He then maneuvered him to the edge of the bed to sit him down. While standing in front of him, with both his hands on Dean’s shoulders he got Dean to breathe at a normal pace. When that was achieved he sat down next to his brother.

They both flinched when they heard a door slam from outside the room and Dean’s breath quickened again for a bit. It only took another hug for it to even out again.

“I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled after a couple of minutes.

“For what, Dean? It’s not your fault.”

Dean suddenly pushed Sam away and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and his hands on the side of his face.  

“Well, I need to say something! I feel like shit!”

Yeah, Sam could smell that Dean felt like shit. It smelled moldy and sour.

“My life was going great before all this omega bullshit!” Dean continued distraught, “And now I’m sitting here, shaking because my dad’s beating up my friend-”

He suddenly shot up, but before he could do anything Sam pulled him back down. “Charlie and Jo are taking care of Benny. Bobby has dad… probably.”

“They got hurt because of me.”

Sam huffed. “They got hurt because they’re not thinking enough. If they weren’t such knot- uh knotheads none of this would’ve happened.”

Dean chuckled. It was like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day.

“Where did you learn that word?” he asked.

Oh shit.

“Bobby.” Sam muttered, only feeling a little bit guilty on calling him out.

“Yeah, sounds plausible.” was all Dean had to say about that.

They sat in silence for a while. The alarm clock on Dean’s nightstand flashed four pm. To Sam, it felt like this day just refused to end. He just wanted to go to bed and forget about the world so bad but Dean still needed him by his side now.

Suddenly Dean grabbed his upper arm. He looked sad again, but also nervous.

“You’re gonna be an omega too, you know.” Dean said.

Sam felt relieved. At least he had prepared himself for this question. “I know. I figured that out a while ago.”

“Oh.” his brother said. Sam wasn’t sure how to read his face now.

“I’m not afraid of it.” he said in an attempt to make it easier for him, “Dad will learn how to handle it.”

“But what about the people at school. You came running to me crying, because of them.”

Sam huffed. He was so done with other people.

“They’ll have to deal with their stupid minds themselves.”

 

About fifteen minutes later Charlie came in and apologized to them both for letting Benny come too.

“Why did you do it?” Dean asked.

“Benny said that you said that it was okay. It wasn’t until we were there that I saw how stupid it actually was.”

Dean sighed. “I told him to come over whenever he liked before I presented. I haven’t told him yet that that rule has changed.”

Before Dean could take the thought of everything else that had changed further, Charlie hugged him.

“He and I should’ve known better and I’m gonna have a word with him on the way home.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, okay Charles? Nothing really bad happened.”

Charlie looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Okay, nothing extremely bad happened.”

They both did that laughing thing, where nothing’s really funny, but you still wish it was. Dean wasn't worried about what Benny had said to convince her, he was worried about how he had acted when he tried to convince her. He hadn't really been on his best behavior. After the fight with Cass... 

Shit.

“What about Cass?” Dean asked.

Charlie sighed. She felt guilty, no doubt. “I’ll talk to him if I get the chance.”

She left after another hug and, to Sam’s joy, Dean got out a pack of cards.

Around half past five, Ellen came in, asking the boys if they wanted to set the table for dinner. Dean was calmer again and happier, maybe because he had won the game six times in a row. Bobby and Karen weren’t at the dinner table –they only joined on Thursdays, Sundays and special occasions- but John wasn’t there either.

Nobody questioned it, though

That evening, after Dean had done his homework, he went to a bigger room that had been dubbed the playroom. It had some old toys, an old TV with Disney videos, a children’s table with art supplies and a rug with a little town on it with roads and parking spots. It also had a couple of comfortable chairs and comics and books.

Ben and Haley were the same age or younger than Sam; Dean forgot. They liked him a lot. Haley drew pictures of him and her with hearts and Ben kept asking him to read stories to him. Dean thought he sucked at that, but Ben didn’t seem to mind.

Tommy and Sammy were there too, reading books. Sam seemed happy to see Dean acting comfortable again, but not as happy as Haley who demanded him to draw with her. Dean couldn’t draw for shit but indulged anyway.

After bedtime for the younger ones, Dean and Tommy talked about TV-shows and wrestlers.

John hadn’t shown up again. Ellen told him not to worry after she had told them to go to bed.

Dean worried anyway but managed to fall asleep.

 

Castiel woke up in the middle of the night with a severe headache.

“Cassie! Please, wake up!”

Balthazar was talking to him.

“Cassie, c’mon man!”

The angel grumbled.  “Stop yelling.”

A sigh of relief escaped his brother, but it was immediately followed by urging him to get up again what caused Castiel to open his eyes.

They were in the infirmary. Why were they in the infirmary? His headache must’ve been pretty painful then.

Balthazar helped him sit up and looked at him with worried eyes. He had two backpacks over his shoulders. He was fully dressed in outsiders clothes, not the clothes that were made for them, but the clothes you could buy in the stores that were 48 minutes away from the Heaven if you took the bus. When did he buy those? Castiel noticed some more clothes on his bed.

“We need you to get you outta here! I already packed your bag.”

“Be quiet. You’ll wake the others.” Castiel whispered in confusion.

Balthazar hadn’t noticed his confusion. “Yeah, okay… Can you get up by yourself?”

“Why should I get up? It’s the middle of the night.”

“Why should you-? We’re running away of course!”

Suddenly, Castiel was wide awake. “Why should we run away?”

Balthazar cursed under his breath. His voice began to border on begging.

“Cassie, please, we talked about it last week! I even packed your old raggedy blanket!”

His eyes spat fire. How dare he suggest that he would ever agree with running away from home!

“I don’t recall discussing such things.” he said acidly, “Now go back to your room. You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Cassie?” his brother whispered as he reached for his shoulder.

He snatched his wrist before Balthazar could react. “Go. Back. To. Your. Room. Maybe I won’t tell Mother if you get that foolish idea out of your head. Now go. I need my rest.”

He let go of Balthazar. Balthazar left the room with both the bags and the clothes.

He definitely smelled the absolute devastation on his brother, but rules are rules.

Even though, Castiel just broke one. He should’ve gone to Naomi immediately, but his headache was too much.

The next day, Castiel stayed at the infirmary, catching up on homework.

The day after that he first heard that Balthazar went missing. He said nothing.


	14. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone should save Dean from his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, do you know how many times I read my own fic and got angry for not continuing it?  
> Like 19 times since November. Almost half a year ago. Whoopsie daisy.
> 
> Tiny warning for rape and prostitution mention.

Tuesday morning he was woken up by Pamela before she would go to work. Her shift at the hospital started at ten. She was a nurse there. Her internship started just six months ago, after her 19th birthday. The hospital employed people from all sort of backgrounds. Pamela had complained many times about the different ways different packs wanted omegas to be treated. The head staff put lots of emphasis on omegas being equal to the other genders, which showed when Pamela had to “share her opinion on omegas” at her job interview, but sometimes “accidents” still happened.

Purgatorians worshipped omegas, male or female, so they were cool. Pamela would defend any immigrant, just because she knew how many omegas they saved. In their culture, the omega was the most important part of the pack and they believed it was pack before anything else. Their sense of smell was also better than that of humans, which was often useful.

Every human that worked there respects omegas as well. Humans were better at smelling patients’ emotional state, which was useful when treating traumatized or scared patients.

The emergency department had mostly Purgetorians and humans. The reason why the Angels didn’t work as much there was because being a doctor sounded fancier and they tended to strongly believe in “survival of the fittest”, which meant that when they knew that wounds would leave permanent damage that would leave the patient disabled they tended to just give up. The head of the hospital wouldn’t even let Angels work around omegas on the IC, because there were rumors about them letting an omega die on purpose. Sick omegas were no use to them.

Pamela hated angels with a passion. “It’s nothing like Doctor Sexy MD. There are too many sour apples for that.”

The new group of people that moved into town, the demons, had two doctors as well, but Pamela hadn’t found dirt on them.

Dean followed her to the kitchen. She told him to sit down, while she was holding a frying pan with eggs and bacon.

“You made me breakfast?”

A warm feeling expanded in his chest.

She smiled at him when she turned around. She slid the bacon and eggs on his plate and winked at him. “Maybe this is a hint that I’m expecting breakfast in bed from you soon.”

Dean smiled too, but his face was going red. He quickly focused on his food. Pamela flirted with him often and he knew she didn’t mean anything by it, but he still got flushed.

_If dad found out, she’d be in trouble._

His good mood suddenly evaporated and he put down his fork. Pamela noticed the change immediately.

“I’ll stop flirting if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Missouri told me it would help you if I made you some food.”

_She only made me breakfast because of my heat._

He started to really hate that little voice.

“It’s not that… I just wondered if dad was okay.” he said.

“John’s fine. He’s at Rufus’ cabin.”

When his dad stayed at Rufus’ cabin it meant he was not fine. It meant that his father needed some time alone to calm down.

Dean couldn’t help but feel like he caused this.

Pamela suddenly ruffled his hair. 

“Listen, before you go all sad again, eat up.”

Dean smiled.

 

But he definitely got sad again.

After breakfast Dean went back to his room. Pamela left and Karen and Bobby apparently promised to have lunch with him. So much time to fill until then!

His phone pinged to notify him that he was added to a new group chat called “The Helping Dean Catch Up With His Homework Group” which included Garth, Bela, Benny and Charlie and himself of course. He smiled and added Lisa and Cassie to the group. It was only fifteen minutes until Charlie had sent them a selfie with the two girls. Dean laughed and sent a thumbs-up emoji back. The cheer was short-lived though.

Making himself ready for the day was done too soon.

He cleaned his room, removing the nest on his bed.

_I should wash the sheets anyway. They still smell like Benny._

He brought the basket of Benny-smelling laundry to the washing machine and was ready to put it in.

But he didn’t. He remembered how nice it had smelled and how comfortable he had been. Why was he so happy about them? Why did his body react positively to the smell?

_Knotslut knotslut knotslut knotslut_

Somehow a twisted nightmare formed in his mind.

His future Alpha coming home from work to a completely clean house, with Dean kneeling next to the door like a dog. The table was set. Dinner was cooked. He had wine in a cooler.

_Maybe your Alpha will like beer more than wine? What drinks should you serve him? You will serve him. A burden to the family like you? No alpha will pay lots of money for you. What alpha would want an omega than can’t have babies? Maybe he won’t be that rich? Maybe he’ll want you to sell your body on the streets?_

Dean had seen them at the motels. Thin, pretty guys who would go with older men. Dean remembered being ten and catching a whiff of them. They had smelled like omegas and they were outside in tiny clothes in the rain. When Dean asked their dad why they weren’t wearing coats, his father had huffed and told him that he should hope he’d never meet that low in his life. Dean had trouble reading between the lines, but he could guess.

When Sammy asked their dad just shrugged and told him that they had probably misinterpreted the weather while waiting for a taxi.

That’s how he learned to protect his brother from cruel things.

 

At eleven Dean had been doing the groceries with Sam one day, when he saw a man walk up to an omega woman who was returning her cart. Dean quickly told Sam to wait for him in the store, knowing what would happen, when he went for his own cart. Sam nodded and went inside with a smile –going into the store on his own sounded so grown up!- and Dean was still outside to hear the man say “Hey baby! Nice ass!”.

He groped her. Dean was grateful that she moved her cart between her and the assaulter and she told him to fuck off.

Dean grabbed his cart and went inside, still hearing “Learn to take a compliment, bitch!” before the doors closed behind him. There were tears in his eyes, but he managed to rub them away.

He quickly found Sam and even let him pay. When they left, the man and the woman were gone.

 

“Dad, why is Karen so shy around you?” Dean had asked when he was fourteen.

“Alphas have ruined her life.” John had said. Dean knew how to read between the lines now. She was raped. 

“Dean, why is Karen so shy around dad?” Sam had asked.

Dean hadn’t been a great liar back then, but he thought he had pulled it off. “Dad just has a natural grumpy face.”

 

He felt a bit sick.

Five minutes later he had completely rebuild the nest.

His inner voice sounded like the catcaller and merged with the fake future Alpha that his brain made up.

_Weak, dependent omega. I’m going to use you until you break. I can’t believe you’re letting me._

His room brought him too much stress, so he moved on to cleaning the kitchen. And the bathrooms. And the playroom.

_Obedient, Stepford omega. You have no other purpose in life than to serve me. The hallway still looks like shit. Be a nice bitch and clean ‘m up, will ya?_

Bobby and Karen had already set the table when Dean came in for a bucket so he could mop the hallways.

“No way.” Bobby said, when Dean mumbled that wanted to continue cleaning the bunker on his own.

“I’m just keeping myself busy. Not hungry anyway.” Dean lied.

Karen gave him a stern look.

“You don’t have to convince you Alpha to come back, Dean. The reason he’s not here is because of him and not because of you.”

Dean knew that that was what he was doing, but still decided to shake his head.

Bobby nodded in agreement with his wife and stood up to push Dean towards the table. Dean sat down and they ate.

_Submissive, stupid omega. So perfect for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw thanks for sticking with me :D  
> Please comment if you liked it! Comments are like heroin and I need a shot

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life!
> 
> Nothing's beta'ed. If you see mistakes, please tell me!


End file.
